I'll keep you safe
by TvShowsFan104
Summary: Maura and Jane have the strongest friendship you could possible think of. They have gone through so much and they always had each other's back, never left each other's side. But what happens when one of them gets feelings for the other? Will they survive that?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set somewhere in the show, but in this story Maura never went to France and Jane never went to the FBI. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Now, Maura had never been the kind of person who would have a one night stand with a random guy she met at a bar, and in her opinion it was weird to have sex with someone you first met. Yet here she was, in her bedroom pushed up against the wall, with her legs wrapped around a guy's waist and his hands around her body. His lips covered hers in deep yet passionate kisses as they were taking off each other's clothes. Maura wasn't exactly sure what happened that made her end up in this position, but she had had too many tequila shots to care about that. She remembered sitting at a bar on her own after a long day of work. Jane was out for dinner with Frankie and Maura had decided to let the two siblings enjoy their time together. Anyways, a guy had come to her, introducing himself as... Richard, it was? He had brown hair and such deep blue eyes that Maura felt like she could drown in them. He was really hot. And she, wearing a red tight fitting dress and black heels, turned out to be irresistible for him. After a few drinks and lots of crazy conversations they eventually left the bar to go to her place. And then they ended up the way they were now. Richard had now dropped her on the bed and was hovering above her, his strong chest being visible for Maura now that he had gotten rid of the shirt that had been covering it during their make out session. As Maura gazed up into his eyes, and she knew it: Tonight she was going to have lots of fun.

It was early the next morning when Jane got out of bed. Last night had been fun but tiring. She and Frankie had gone out for dinner and after they arrived at her place, they had beer and watched tv until twelve. After Frankie left, Jane had to clean up her apartment (even though most of the mess was made by her brother) and then went to bed around one. And now, even though she was exhausted because it was six in the morning, she had to go to work. She would just have to survive this day on coffee and sugar. After Jane had gotten herself dressed she went to get coffee and breakfast. She could still hear Maura's voice in her head, saying: 'Never skip breakfast, Jane. It's the most important meal of the day.' So ever since that happened, Jane never skipped breakfast again. When she was about to make herself coffee, she noticed how the box of coffee pads was empty. There was no way she was going to wait until she was at work for a good cup of coffee. So she decided to stop by Maura's place. She was pretty sure she would have coffee. So she grabbed her coat and left the house to eat breakfast at Maura's place. 'Maura must've had a really boring night', she thought to herself.

When Jane parked her car in front of Maura's house and walked inside, she expected to see Maura in a pair of her heels and one of those dressed she always wore. Jane never understood why she did that. She opened the door, since after all those years she obviously had her own key, and walked into Maura's house like it was her own. "Maur? Are you here? I brought us..." as soon as Jane looked into the kitchen her mouth dropped and she turned around quickly. On the counter she saw Maura sitting almost naked, her robe only covering a part of her breasts and, thankfully, the parts below that. Jane felt a sting in her stomach, not really being sure why. So she just tried to ignore it. Was she... Jealous?

As soon as Maura heard Jane's voice she stopped kissing Richard and she looked to her side. "Jane!" She said in a reflex and quickly put her robe back on. She hopped off the counter and bit her lip awkwardly. "You can look." Maura said and walked to Jane. "Wait a second." She whispered, just for Jane to hear. She didn't want Richard to feel insulted. Which was crazy, considering she just met him. "I have to work soon. I think it's better if you leave now. You got my number so... If you want to, just text, okay?" Maura said with a smile to Richard, hoping she didn't hurt him by sending him home now. But he didn't seem hurt. In fact, he smirked at her. "Oh... I'll definitely text you." Richard said, still having that smirk on his face. "Last night was amazing. I'd love it to do that again." He whispered in her ear. Maura couldn't help but smile, biting her lip as she did. "You just text." She whispered and then walked to the door, letting him out.

"Someone had a dirty night..." Jane said teasingly as soon as Richard walked out the door. "I'm sorry for all that. I didn't know you were coming." Maura said while she walked back to Jane, sitting next to her at the counter. "Nope. I saw that." Jane said, obviously trying to hide a smirk. "Not funny." Maura said with a chuckle as she got up, taking breakfast out of the fridge. She knew Jane wanted coffee, so she started making coffee for Jane as well. "I have to admit, it was surprising seeing you like that..." Jane said, now showing the grin on her face she had been 'trying' to hide for Maura. "So... how was he?" Jane said with a smirk. Maura's mouth dropped slightly. She had never been really open about her sex life. "Well... He was amazing." She said with a grin as well, half because it was true and half because she just wanted to tease Jane. Jane was about to say something back when her phone buzzed. "We're not finished about this." She said in a half whispered when she answered her phone. Maura then took hers because it rang as well. "Rizzoli." Jane's voice came, and after that Maura's voice, saying: "Isles."

 **First chapter! This is going to be a multi-chapter fanfic and I hope you will like it! Anyways, it's my first fic ever written, so I'm sorry if it's bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to write a new part! School is being a pain in the ass, but I have two weeks free from school, so I hope I can write more!** **Enjoy!**

When Maura and Jane walked onto the crime scene, Jane still hadn't stopped talking about what she had seen that morning. She kept teasing Maura about it.

"Just stop talking about it." Maura said as she got to the crime scene, bowing down to walk underneath the yellow police tape.

Jane laughed. She had laughed a lot while they were on their way to the crime scene. "Fine. Whatever." She grinned at Maura. "I just hope you had fun." Jane winked and then walked a little faster, knowing Maura would have a harder time to keep up with her because she was wearing high heels.

Maura just rolled her eyes at then comment and decided to let it go. She knew that if she would continue to talk about it, Jane would never let it go.

Maura took a look around. They were in a forest. Right now she was wishing that she was wearing her flats, as she climbed up the hill to get to the body. They were in a forest, and since the temperature was going down and it was getting colder, leaves were falling off the trees. When Maura arrived at the body, Jane was already there.

"See. That's why heels suck." Jane said with a chuckle as she walked around the body.

Maura shook her head at that comment. "Heels are great." She said with a smile as she bend down to look at the body.

On the floor there was a young blonde lady. She looked like she was around the age of 25, she was wearing a blue dress like she just came from a party and in her ears there were blue earrings which looked like diamonds. She looked beautiful. The only bad thing was: she had a bullet hole in her forehead, between her eyes.

"She was found by a runner. He came by here about thirty minutes ago when he noticed something in the leaves." Korsak explained to Jane and Maura once they got to the woman.

"Victim looks like she's in her twenties, bullet went all the way through by the angle I can say that the bullet came from somewhere above her." Maura said after she had taken on the blue gloves and looked at the bullet wound between the victim's eyes. "Body temperature sets the time of death between six to eight hours ago." Maura told Jane and Korsak. She looked up at them. "If I want to know anything else I have to take her to the lab. Anything I'd say from now on would be guessing." And she wasn't going to do that. Because, as most of them knew, Maura hated speculating.

Frost came from behind the hill to them. He had a wallet with a card in his hand and stood next to Jane and Frost. "Victim's name is Joanna Diamond. She's 24 years old and works for a restaurant in town." He handed Jane the card.

Jane looked at the card. "I'd say we check out that restaurant. See if she had any enemies. Try to get in contact with her parents and what she was doing here in the forest at twelve in the night." She looked around. It made no sense. What would a twenty-four years old woman be doing in the middle of a dark forest in the middle of the night.

Maura then stood up. "I don't think you should ask that. She has marks on her body. Which could indicate that she was dragged here after she was killed."

Jane was about to answer that, when she heard her phone ring. She was confused. She had no idea why anyone would call her right now. So she picked up and answered, with a somewhat surprised tone in her voice: "Jane Rizzoli."

"Hello Jane." The voice on the other side of the line was low. Too low. Like it wasn't someone's real voice, like someone tried to change to stay unknown.

"Excuse me, who am I talking to?" Jane said with a confused frown.

"You will find that out some time." The voice said. "I see you found my present for you."

Jane looked around the forest. Did that mean he was here? Did that mean he was watching her?

"Oh yes, Rizzoli. I can see you." The voice said with an evil laugh. "She's not the last one. Right now it is... 10:30. I will give you one hour and twenty-three minutes. At 11:53, another one will die. Another gift of mine." He, or she, no one knew, said laughing.

Jane's eyes widen. "But where? Is this some sick joke?"

The voice just kept laughing. "Good luck, Janie." And then, the phone got hung up by whoever was on the other side of the line.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Jane arrived back at the station, it was 11:00 already. And even though she wasn't sure if the person on the phone was actually the killer, she was afraid he was going to strike again. And she knew she had 53 minutes left to find out where he was going to kill, and most important, who he was going to kill.

When Maura stood at the elevator, she knew she had to go to the morgue. To examine the body. But she couldn't help that she felt worried. That call Jane got, did that mean someone was coming after her again?

"So, I tried to track where the call came from, but this guy is good. He covered all his tracks and used several towers. All I can say for sure is that the call came from inside Boston." Frost said. He was now standing in front of Jane.

Jane nodded. "So we just have to do it with what we know."

Half an hour later, they still had no idea where they had to start looking.

"Where the hell do we start?" Jane sighed. She had spit through everything she knew about the murder, tried to repeat the phonecall over and over again, but nothing seemed to help.

"Maybe I can help." Maura's voice came calmly. Jane liked that about Maura. She somehow calmed down when she heard that soft voice of her.

"So I found the bullet. And I tested it. This girl, she wasn't killed by a 'normal' gun. Whoever killed her, is a sniper." Maura explained as she placed a file on the desk. "And by the angle the bullet went through her, she was shot from a high place."

Jane nodded as she quickly scanned the file. "There was this... High tower. For bird spotters. Is it possible she was shot from there?"

Maura just nodded. "I mean... I can't say anything for sure. But yes, that sure is possible." She said with a small smile.

"So wherever he will kill his next victim, it's somewhere around high buildings. Or high places." Frost said thinking.

Jane tried to replay the call in her head again, with as much details as possible. There must've been something she had missed. She looked at the small clock on the computer. She had about twenty minutes left. The time... The voice... The words he said... And then she noticed. Gift. "Son of a bitch." She got up, while everyone else looked at her confused and surprised. "He kept calling the dead bodies we would find gifts. Now, I know this is a long shot, but what if that was the hint?" Jane looked at Frost, who still seemed very confused. Jane smiled a little, proud she had figured it out. "Where do you go when you want to buy someone a gift?"

Frost then smiled as well. "The mall."

When all the cops arrived at the mall, they had about two minutes left. Korsak didn't think this was going to work. The mall was way too big and there were way too many people to keep all of them save. "Jane..." Korsak walked over to her and sighed. "We can never find him. We have about one minute left and we're not even sure this wasn't someone who tried to joke with us."

Jane listened to what Korsak told her. She knew that what he said was true. They weren't sure. But something told her this wasn't a joke. So she just looked around, especially to the higher places, looking for any signs that there was a sniper on top of something.

Korsak looked at his watch. "Jane... It's time. It's 11:53." He said.

For a moment Jane was relieved. So it was a joke after all. But then, she heard a gun go off and in less than two seconds later, a blonde woman fell onto the floor and people started to scream.

While Korsak and Frost tried to deal with all the screaming and running people, Jane walked to the woman who was now dead on the floor. She had a bullet hole between her eyes, just like the other woman they had found. Jane scanned the mall, but she couldn't find anyone. No sniper to be seen.

This wasn't over. And Jane only then realized, they had no idea who they were dealing with.


	4. Chapter 4

As Maura walked onto the crime scene, she glanced over her shoulder and looked around. It was scary for her. The thought that there might still be sniper somewhere in the mall, it scared her. Luckily there was Jane. Jane somehow always made her feel safe.

"So what can you tell us?" Jane said as she watched Maura examine the girl that was still on the floor, the same way it was after she had had the bullet through her head.

Maura looked up at Jane with a sad expression on her face. "Nothing you don't already know. She was shot through her head, between her eyes. It killed her instantly." Maura said as she stood up. "Right now I can't say anything else than that. I have to do an autopsy if you want to know anything else."

Jane nodded and looked at the body. "Yeah. If you do that we'll try to find something that connects our two victims."

After they had finished at the crime scene, everyone went to the station to do their job. But an hour later, they still weren't any further.

Jane hung up her phone. "That was Maura. Didn't find anything special on the bullet." She let out a frustrated sigh. "This guy is a pro."

Frost looked up from his computer. "I looked into both of the two women. Our first victim, Joanna, is a student at law school here in Boston. She's 24 years old and from what I could pull from her social media, she's very outgoing." Frost turned his screen around, so Jane and Korsak could see it as well. "Our second victim, Emma Livingstone, is 36 and lives alone. No boyfriend, no kids. Parents live in England. She's a baker." He sighed as he looked at Jane and Korsak. "From what I could find, there is nothing that connects these two victims."

Jane stood up and walked to the big screen. "So what we have is two women, completely different ages, they don't live in the same neighborhood, they don't go to the same parties and they don't have the same kind of interests." She looked at the pictures of the two women that were on the screen. "So why did someone kill them? They have nothing in common."

Frost stood behind Jane and looked at the two ID pictures as well. "Apart from the fact that they both have blonde hair and look beautiful."

Jane kept trying to figure out what was going on. "So what is this? Some serial killer who randomly takes out people?" She said. "And why the phone call?" So many questions. None of them had answers.

Just when Korsak was about to say something else, Jane's phone went off. Jane took her phone and looked at the caller. All it said, was unknown. "Trace." She whispered to Frost as she picked up her phone. "Jane Rizzoli." She said, looking at Frost who was now behind his computer, working as fast as he could to figure out where the call was coming from.

"Ah... Janie." The low, familiar voice came from the other side of the line. It was the same person. Jane knew it for sure.

"Why do you keep calling us?" Jane said. She knew he wouldn't answer that. But she had to keep him on the line as long as she could.

"Not gonna tell you." The man said laughing. "Where would be the fun in that?" Jane couldn't see him, but she knew it. He was enjoying this so much.

"I gotta say... I kinda have respect for you." Jane said as she sat down in a chair. "Calling the police to give them a warning, and then killing someone in front of us? You do have balls." She said, trying to get some sort of bond with this guy.

"Well I'm proud of you too Janie. I never thought you'd figure out my riddle that fast." Jane heard him say. Frost then put his thumb up and showed her a map with a dot on it. He was only a few blocks away, in an abandoned building.

"Gotcha." Jane whispered and hung up the phone. She and Korsak then drove to the building as fast as they could.

When Jane and Korsak, and the backup they had called for on their way, walked into the building, it was quiet. The place they were in was quiet. Way too quiet. Once they had scanned the entire place, it even turned out to be empty.

Jane put her gun down and walked around. "How is this possible?" She said and walked outside, checking if there was someone hiding there. But all there was, was a small piece of paper. 'Did you really think it'd be that easy?' Was written on it. Jane looked around. She felt like she was being watched. She was scared. And she was right to be, because without her noticing, someone was taking pictures of her.

In that moment of fear that someone could kill her, Jane had an unfamiliar desire. The desire to be hold by someone. And not just anyone. Maura.

 **NEW CHAPTER! Sorry it took me so long, school's been killing me but I'll try to post more often from now on. Thanks for all the sweet comments by the way, I love reading them!**

 **I'm also sorry that Maura barely appeared in this chapter, I promise she'll be in the next chapter more often!**


	5. Chapter 5

Maura had gotten a text message from Jane. It was about an hour after Maura had heard how they had been trying to find the killer. She now knew from the text that they had failed in getting him, and that Jane needed her. That's all the text had told her. And Maura, being extremely worried about Jane, went to her place as fast as she could. When she got at Jane's apartment, she noticed the door was unlocked. But she was sure that she hadn't seen Jane's car. Nowhere. Maura had doubts for a few moments, not sure if she should go inside or not, but eventually she decided to take her guess and go inside.

As she slowly pushed the door open, Maura noticed how the apartment was completely dark. "Hello?" She said insecure. "Jane, are you in here?" She ran her hand over her wall to find the switch to turn on the light. Maybe she should've called Korsak. And maybe it would've been smarter if she had waited. Just when she thought she had found the light switch, she heard a noise. Her relieve quickly turned into fear as she looked around. "Hello?" Maura was about to turn around, but before she could, someone running to her with what looked like an empty bottle. And then everything went black for Maura, as she heard the bottle shatter on her head.

Jane parked her car in front of her apartment building. She noticed Maura's car was already there, which gave her a relieved feeling. Thank God, Maura was okay. She got out of her car and went to her apartment. The door was open. Strange, Maura never left the door open. Just to be sure, Jane took her gun and pointed it in front of her as she opened the door. As she walked into her apartment she almost tripped over a person. Jane immediately thought the worst. "Maura?!" She yelled and turned on the light. At first, she didn't notice how everything in her apartment had been destroyed. Everywhere was broken glass, pieces of broken bookcases and her couch was completely torn. And that was just the living room.

But that was not was Jane was focused on. Maura, she needed to be okay, she just had to. Jane shook Maura's weak body. "Maura?" She said, fearing the worst.

Maura vaguely heard Jane's voice. Her head was pounding and most of all, she just wanted to go back to sleep. "Jane?" Was all Maura could bring out, her head hurting more with every word she was saying.

Jane was so relieved when she heard Maura talk. "Maura!" She said and lifted her up with all the strength she could get out of her arms, laying her down on the couch, or whatever was left of it. She moved some of Maura's blonde locks out of the way and noticed blood on her head, seeing the cut.

"Hey... You're okay. It could've been much worse." Jane whispered and took a cloth, slowly dabbing the blood away.

In that moment, the cloth on her head was hurting like hell, but Maura knew it was for the best. The cut wasn't deep so she didn't need stitches, she just needed to wash her hair later to get all the blood out.

A few minutes later, Maura felt that Jane had stopped. "Thank you." She whispered.

Jane smiled. "You're welcome." She whispered and got up, getting a glass of water and some painkillers for Maura. As she was in the kitchen, she tried to fight her tears when she saw the big mess and all the broken things. She found a glass that wasn't broken yet and filled it with water, before going back to Maura and giving her the painkillers.

About half an hour later, Maura's headache was a lot less and she could talk better again. "Thank you." She whispered again and stroked Jane's cheek. Maura didn't want to talk about what happened. She didn't want to talk at all. She slowly leant in. In that moment, all kinds of thoughts were going through Maura's mind, but she pushed them away. She pushed all those thoughts away that were making her doubt this moment and leant in even more, before softly placing her lips on Jane's.


End file.
